Excape
by Firegirl531
Summary: A unit of X7's excape Manticore: Set after ABJAC, Max isn't captured, no virus, no nuking of the Manticore building.... It's all good! (R&Review please!) OMG I UPDATED!
1. Default Chapter

Guess what peeps? I DON'T OWN DARK ANGEL. But James Camron does (lucky him).  
  
I Just own the characters of this fic. K? Cool. Later dudes.  
  
Excape and Envade  
  
Ten children in military camouflage was running through a forest in the cold raining  
  
night surroundered by a electric fence outside a large military building, called Manticore, owned by a corporate businessman named Renfro. The children had shaved heads that gave them a look of miniature soldiers. They ran quickly and gracefully jumped over logs, rocks, and deadly traps that littered the clearing waiting for someone to be foolish enough to fall in. Even though the soldiers had a look of cold nothingness, they were afraid. Afraid to be caught by their older superiors, to be  
  
punished, and taken away never to be seen again. These were the things that could happen if you were caught. Especially if you were from the X-7's group .  
  
The X-7's were sopposed to be hive-minded & emotionless soldiers. They followed orders, went to their morning classes, and unwillingly participated in sparring and training exercises. Yet nine years after they were created, White started to kill them off like flys. At first there were thirty-two, now there were eighteen. Eight died during an underwater exercise, where the children had to try to attack people from underwater, three from progeria, and three to extermination for unknown reasons. After losing fourteen soldiers from their group most of them were going to run away, eight stayed behind because they did not believe that Renfro wanted them dead, and threated to help capture and/or kill them if needed.  
  
The leader of the X-7's, Ari, was a small twelve year old boy with black hair, dark  
  
piercing eyes that could be easily mistaken for being black, skin was pale but littered with bruises from sparring with the older leaders which made him look like a dirty snow leopard. He signaled the other soldiers with sonar to split up in groups of two and meet at the river in four minutes. As soon as they separated, bullets and tranquilizer darts whizzed past the escapees. Ari mentally slapped his forehead as he tried to run faster, he forgot that Renfro would want them dead or alive.  
  
It seemed like forever until Ari reached the dark, near-flooded waters of the  
  
river that was the barrier between life or death, living or dying, and as the rest of the soldiers walked up to the murky waters they mentally prepared themselves for what laid ahead. The young leader counted off what should have been eight, but there were seven. He looked at a seven year old girl who had black coal hair and hazel colored eyes and asked, "Ã†rin*, where's Scout she was with you?" Ã†rin looked down and responded "KIA: dead bullet wound to the head and upper back."Russel, a ten year old black child with white eyes (supposedly he was possessed by a X5 named Jack) growled "Those assholes! She was just a baby, a five year old baby!" "Guys! We have to get moving!" Said Audrey, an eleven year old girl with blond hair and kiwi green colored eyes, "Or we're next!"  
  
Then all of the X7's jumped in the water and swam down the river stopping only  
  
for air until they reached a forest thirty miles from Manticore at dawn. All the soldiers climbed out of the water, and laid on the grass tired, cold, and finally free.  
  
*-Pronounced: Ar-rin 


	2. Opinion

Ok I need your opinion which should I finish?:  
  
Final Destiny  
  
or  
  
Excape?  
  
  
Please leave your vote in a review or e-mail me at dana1192@juno.com  
  
Thanx,  
  
Firegirl 


	3. The "I" Has It

Okay people the I has it I'll continue Excape tomorrow during my Study Hall  
Thanks Natters, saiyan Jalapeno, and Enslave!  
  
-Firegirl 


	4. The Death of a Protector: Russel

::Readers stalking toward me w/ guns, swords, and other weapons::  
  
Me:Arggh! Wait, wait, I can explain! I-I had to make up my health test and I couldn't get to the comp. lab!!!  
  
People who go to my school (PWGTMS): You have one 8th period too!  
  
Me::Scowls:: I had to finish my English Test/Big ass essay (I love ya Ms. C, But ENOUGH WITH THE DAMN  
ESSAYS ALREADY! We take the REGENTS NEXT YEAR!!!)  
  
Ms.C: WHAT WAS THAT!!!!  
  
Me: Ah, shit! Well good thing I was in track last year....   
  
::Runs while English teacher is chasing her with a big ass yard stick::  
  
  
AN: The editor on this site sux so here's the list of characters:  
  
X7-592: Ari (Zack's clone, CO, age 12)  
X7-715: Alli (Sly's clone, Machanic, age 11)  
X7-496: Emilio(Ben's clone, Electronics hacker, age 10)  
X7-455:Matel(Sam's* clone, Scout & Tracker, age 9)  
X7-659:Sissy(Tinga's clone, Med. Doctor, age 12)  
X7-893: Russel (Twany's clone, age 13)  
  
*Sam is Max's X5 clone. They put Matel in in another 7 group when Max's clone died.  
  
(......) Ultrasound communcation  
"...." Speech  
::...:: thoughts  
  
  
(I can't believe they got Russie...) Emilio 'whispered' near tears. The five X7's stood looking at their now  
dead protector and oldest brother.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
Russel's eyes snapped open. He quickly got up and kicked Ari awake. "Hey why did you-" Ari started to yell  
  
(Shush! There is someone in the woods and they'll find us easily, help me wake everybody up.) Russel told him  
hastily   
  
The two 7's jumped up and kicked the other soldiers awake then told them of the situation. (We need to spit up.  
it's took dangerous to stay together in a group...we will be killed if we do.) Ari informed them.  
  
( What! ) Russel exclaimed. ( We don't have to be THAT hasty about this! We just have to move to another  
location that's all. )  
  
( If we stay together, we'll all be caught because we'll be too dependent on each other. It will give away our position,  
should one of us be found, and we will all be in danger. )  
  
( If we separate, and one of us IS caught, the soldier in question may turn against us by reprogramming or  
tourture. )  
  
( Look you are out of line. I am your superior officer. You do NOT have the right to make these decisions.   
Now we will split up before it is too late and we are caught! )  
  
Russel was agitated, Ari was not being logical and was not only degrating him, he was making the same mistakes  
the X5's made when they ecaped.   
  
( Well YOU don't have the intellegence OR the expirience to MAKE this decision 592! You should at least ASK  
the rest of your unit when making a major decision, and if you want to dictate, Manticore is 20 miles south from  
here...little brother. )  
  
Ari was about to reply when a bullet whizzed by his ear. All the soldiers jumped and loked at the place were the   
bullet came from, and about four X5s emerged from the bushes. The leader, a tall soldier with chestnut brown  
hair, yelled "Fall in soldiers!" When the X7s stood their ground, he cocked his gun and shouted, "Do it now!"  
The young soldiers stood in a complete strait line across accorrding to designation, as they were trained to*.  
The leader smiled and turned to his fellow soldiers then asked, "I don't know guys... The Director didn't say we  
HAD to bring these freaks back ALIVE." His companians smirked, and he grinned. "What do you say to a little  
game boys?" He asked laughing.   
While X5s were conversing, Emilo was looking around for something they could use as a decoy to get away,  
when he noticed a bat cave a few feet away, he smiled, ::Perfect:: Then relayed ultasonicwaves to the animals.  
A female saw him looking around and yelled, "Eyes front 496 !". He did as he was told, for the job was done.  
The leader turned to adress the X7s, smiled, and said, "Hey freak shows, I have some good news, and some bad  
news. The good news is, you guys are gonna be let go....bad news is..." All the fivers cocked their guns and pointed  
them at the younger soldiers.. "Your target practice! You may want to start running." All the sevens sprinted  
away into the forest, and Emilio signaled the bats to go after the other soldiers while running.   
"10....9....8...." The female counted off.  
  
The X7s were running for their lives (litterary) hoping the X5s didn't find them. once again, Ari made the soldiers  
split up so it would be harder for them to find the younger soldiers.  
  
"7....6....5...."  
  
Alli took Emilio's hand and ran away from the group, whilst Sissy took Ari's, and Russel took Matel's.  
  
4....3...2...."  
  
As they ran, Russel saw a hollow log large enough to hide his little sister, Matel, in but a little too large for him.  
He pulled her aside and told her to crawl in. As he was about to run away, Matel called to him. He turned and told her, I have to hide somewhere else but I'll be close by.  
I'd never leave you my baby sister, you know that." The older X7 smiled and lowered down to look at her,  
Besides, who else is going to have you to get you out of bed when we're away from this?  
  
"1.... Let's split up." They smiled, nodded, and went there seperate ways.  
  
Sissy looked at Ari from their hiding place in the trees and asked, (What was all that arguing about? )  
(Nothing )  
(Didn't sound like nothing to me. Tell me.)  
(No )  
(Why? )  
( Because I'm not going to. )  
( Not a good reason )  
( Are you going to keep prodding this? )  
( Yes. Now answer the question )  
( Sissy... )  
( Ari...)  
( You are so stubborn. )  
( It's in my DNA, blame X5-656 not me. )  
  
Emilio and Alli were beating each other, but Alli had the advantage. She was sitting very still while the latter was  
squrming like a worm, uncomfertable with his position. ::Got him now.:: She thought evilly. Then it happened,  
he blinked. ( Dammit! Lost again. ) He scowled.  
( Well I'm done....and still better than you. )  
( Shouldn't we be guarding the perimeter, in case the X5s find us? )  
( .....We're in an underwater cave, stupid. )  
The younger X7 looked at his surroundings and smiled, embarrased. "Oh yeah...."  
Alli rolled her eyes and muttered, "Dork".  
  
X5-537 was walking with his gun raised and ready. He always considered the X7s hostile enemies and most   
dangerous when unnoticed, so he had to be ready. 537 heard some bushes rushel near by and walked over  
to check it out. When he got to them, Russel hit him in the head with a large tree branch. He staggered back  
a few steps and then pointed his gun to him. The X7 dodged most of the bullets, but one grazed his side and he  
winced in pain but kept running towards him. He kicked the gun out of his hand and Matel crawled from her  
hiding space and grabbed the gun. 537 knocked Russel to the ground and got a hunting knife out of his pocket,  
Matel noticed and pulled the trigger, but she was too late. 537 slammed the knife into the younger soldier's stomach  
just a millisecond before the bullet hit him. Russel bit his lip to keep from screaming from the pain as he slowly  
pulled the bloodied knife out, and then pushed the now dead soldier off of him. ::Russ!:: Matel screamed   
mentally, unable to use her ultrasonic waves from her fear. The older soldier coughed  
up some blood, and wheezed painfully. Matel's eyes glazed over with tears as she ran to him. "No Russ...Please hold   
on....I'll hide you, and get Sissy, and she'll help you. Just hold on..." She whisped softly. Russel looked up at her and   
smiled.  
"You don't have to hide me, baby sister...I don't want you to get killed while looking for the others. The rouge  
X5-452, she will help you. Send a message to the others and tell them I'm dead, then go to-"  
"NO Russel! You're not going to die. I will get help and then we'll all live in a big house, and we will have nice  
people who-"  
"Matel, listen to me!" Russel whispered harshly. "Do as I say and go to Seattle, Washington. X5-452 lives there  
somewhere...That's an order."   
The younger soldier sniffed and wiped a few tears off her face and reluctantly put on her soldier's mask, and stood  
at attention. (Yes sir. ) , she replied.  
"You make me proud, Matel." He started to cough as he choked on his own blood, which started to flow out his  
mouth "I love you ba-" He was cut short by a bullet hitting him dead center between his eyes.//  
  
//End Flashback//  
Matel looked up and saw a X6 female who apparently followed the other X5s. Behind her was Ari, Sissy, Emilio,  
and Alli. "Fall in!" She yelled. Matel took her place in line and stood at attention.   
" Escape and envade. You kids are going to split up and keep close track of each other, no secrets, no lies...   
any questions?"  
Silence.  
"Good. Now hurry up and go already, before the Director checks in, and sends the OTHER X7 unit...they won't  
be so lenient. And by the way, I took care of the X5s in the forest so don't worry about them."  
The now free soldiers saluted her, said "Thank you for your help ma'am.", and then ran off into the forest.  
"Good luck kids..." She whispered into the night air. "Your gonna need it."  
  
Maybe TBC....  
  
Readers: :::Crying over Russel's death::: He was just trying to protect his sister! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!  
  
Ms.C: Now if only you wrote like that on your short story assinment I'd... :::Breaks down crying::: The poor boy!  
  
Me: :::Sniffs::: Read & Review please....... It'll get me out of this depression.... Waaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!! ::cries:: 


	5. Guns, Fun, and Steamed Buns subtiled: Al...

Me: Ok I got work ethic!  
  
Tima: Miracles do happen!  
  
Sino: ::plays Hallehjlah!::  
  
Sino & Tima : ::Laughing::  
  
Me: Will you guys just do the damn disclaimer and shout outs already!  
  
Sino: Firegirl doesn't own Dark Angel in any shape or form  
  
Tima: She just owns :: Takes a deep breath:: Ari, Matel, Alli, Russel, Emilio, Dimitri, and Sissy.  
  
Me: Also special shout out to Natters and tenchi muyo. Love ya'll ;)  
  
Ch 3: Guns, Fun, and Steamed Buns (Prologue)  
  
In an old abandoned warehouse, Allie woke up to the sound of a few guns cocking. She crawled to the window and saw a man in a black trenchcoat pull out two handguns, while he was surrounded by three men in red coats who also had their guns out.  
  
"Die!" Yelled one of the men in the red coats as they started shooting. While man in black (A/N: It's the MIB! lol () jumped in the air and "emptied the clips" on the men. He killed two and left the other one bearly alive but the injured man got up and shot blindly at the man in black as he ran away.  
  
Allie heard the book to the warehouse break down and then paniced. She jumped out of the window and landed behind the man, then before she could even blink, she had a bullet in her stomach and had passed out. 


	6. Allie's Story: Fun, Guns, and Steamed Bu...

Guns, Fun, and Steamed Buns ch1: Busted  
  
Allie slowly opened her eyes as she smelled something from the small kitchenette from her place on the couch. She didn't   
  
recognize her suroundings and tried to remember what had happened.  
  
::Okay a man was fighting, I jumped out of the window and then what?::  
  
A man with grey eyes and long black hair walked into the room carrying a tray of what Allie assumed to be food. It had two  
  
brownish circles on it and yellow lumps on the side. It also had long wavy red brown strips next to the yellow things.  
  
"Hungry? I made pancakes, eggs, and bacon. A post-pulse dream!" He said smiling.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked as he put the tray down on the coffie table in front of her.  
  
"The name's Vince. Vincent Valentine. And you are?" He asked extending his hand out to shake it. Allie, unknowing of the   
  
gesture, blinked at it questionally and answered,  
  
"Allie. Nice to meet you Vincent Valentine. Why did you help me?"  
  
"What kind of person would leave a nine year old in the streets of Seattle bleeding to death? And call me Vince." The young girl   
  
sulked.  
  
"I'm eleven! I'm just small for my age..."  
  
"Oh, sorry. Why don't you eat first and then we'll talk."  
  
"...What are those two brown and yellow things?"  
  
"Pancakes. And these are eggs and bacon," He said pointing them out, "Bacon and pancakes I understand, but eggs? Have you been  
  
living under a rock girl?"  
  
"...No. It would be impossible to live under a rock, unless one were an insect," she replied as she took a bite out ofthe pancakes,  
  
"these are good."  
  
"Kid you are a strange one."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A few hours later, Allie was sitting on the couch with scattered pieces of metal around her. she was building a small, mini camera  
  
car that she'd been secretly working on since she was at Manticore, and would have been finished months ago but another X7, Mace  
  
had accedently stepped on it. It was almost complete and she needed one more spring for the mini remote when Vince walked in.  
  
"Tell me that's not the remote."  
  
"It's not the remote," he glared. "Seriously it's not."  
  
"It better not be kid. Hey by the way, don't you have any parents?"  
  
"No. Parents are liabilities. The only things that matter are the mission, one's unit, and the objective," Allie responded before  
  
wincing at what she said.   
  
(Busted.Damn Psy-Ops!) The X7 thought. 


End file.
